Earth's Last Protectors
by The.Raijinshuu
Summary: Uub, a young boy from Papaya Island, now has to face what Son Goku had faced. Will Uub the Z Warriors and the Wizard Allies survive against Bibbidi Bobbidi and... Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and I am gonna take a crack at HP and DBZ crossovers. I wrote this for English class and i decied to put it up here it does have chapters tho... Disclaimers now!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own dragonball z or harry potter.**

**now the story! **

Long ago there were warriors. They saved the universe pretty much as a daily basis. Uub, a young boy from Papaya Island, was taken in by the leader of the warriors to make him is successor.

It has been a long time since the world needed to be saved. He was a little boy no older then five when it happened now it was happening again.

"It is time Uub," Rasped his mentor Son Goku," I know you are ready to take the world into your hands. After watching you train all these years I know I will rest in peace. You are truly ready." Son smiled then he gave his last breath and died leaving Uub to watch over the Earth.

"Why did you have to leave? I will avenge you, sir. As soon as I can!" Whispered Uub.

"Uub can you hear me? It's me, Videl; the evil candy is upon us. Our wizard allies are being beaten. Their spells are going right through the evil candy. Hurry we can't hold out much longer. Dad is freaking out and breathing very hard. Kuririn had to take him back to his mansion! Is Son there?

"No," Said Uub bitterly," He's dead and I will take his place. I just hope I can hold out and not have to eat any of that candy."

By the time he got there, all of the warriors and their wizard allies were cornered against a wall. Uub's friend Buu was trying to eat the candy but they kept popping out like someone was controlling them like a puppet.

"Heh you'll never be able to stop this force of candy." A voice sounded.

"Huh? Who's there? Where are you? What is going on here?" Uub asked spinning around trying to locate the voice.

"You won't be able to find us but we are the trio-wizards: Bibbidi, Bobbidi, and Voldemort. We enchanted the candy so it will do our bidding since our attempt to use Buu was a complete failure. We will use it to take over the area of Japan and Great Britain!" Spoke Bobbidi.

"They will never beat them unless Uub touches the candy! I am such a genius" Said Bibbidi.

"Good going Bibbidi! Now he will know." Screamed Bobbidi and Voldemort.

"Thanks Bibbidi! I own you one!" said Uub as he sped over to one of the chocolates and touched it. All the chocolate stopped rose in the air and fell down. He told the Warriors and the people of the city what had happened. Everyone found out about Hercule being a phony. They took his hero's belt and gave it to Uub hence dubbing him Champion of the World. Hercule was in his mansion and cried when he heard that they figured out his secret and when they took his Hero's Belt. Uub's family never went hungry again. And up in the sky if you look closely you can see Son Goku smiling at young Uub. And to this day the world was rid of evil chocolate candy and regular chocolate. But then Voldemort, Bibbidi, and Bobbidi had another evil idea.

**yeah the bad guys aren't that clever huh?**

**Vegeta says for me to say HURRY UP AND HIT THAT STUPID BUTTON SO THAT I CAN APPEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Man what anger issues. So hit that button and the flames shall be ignored and used to cook food!**

**Cheers ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey well here's the next chapter of the story. In this chapter Uub isn't mentioned that much. Well enjoy **

** ~Chapter 2 Return of Buu~**

"Fine if we can't beat Uub then we will have to target his home island, Papaya Island." Said Voldemort.

"That is a good idea but with what and how?" Interrogated Bobbidi.

"Simple use frogs, the chocolate that is left over, and fish. Heck we might even be able to steal Bulma Briefs's daughter Bulla's fish, Veggie Fishy Jr. Princess of all Fishies in the whole entire universe. I am such a genius!" Exclaimed Bibbidi.

"Huh when did Bulla get a fish? But yes that idea is brilliant. And you, a genius, don't make me laugh." Exclaimed Voldemort.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp…

"Uub look at my fish!" Screamed Bulla.

"Nice goldfish Bulla! Did you name it?"

"Don't even get her started on that pathetic fish's name." Said Vegeta shaking his head.

"Why is it embarrassing? Come on Bulla what is it?"

"I named it after my daddy only the fish is a girl! His name is Veggie Fishy Jr. Princess of all Fishies in the whole entire universe." Exclaimed Bulla with the biggest smile possible.

"Aw look at Vegeta! He's blushing!" Pointed out Tenshinhan.

"Hahaha look at him. MOM IS DINNER READY YET?" Yelled Gohan and Goten.

"Man you two are just like your dad." Sniffed Chi-Chi.

"Yo everyone what's up?" Came a voice from the front door.

"Yamcha you idiot!" Came another voice.

"What did I do this time?" Asked Yamcha.

"Never mind." Came the other voice.

"So like I said what is up? Where's Son Goku?" Asked Yamcha

Everyone looked sad even Vegeta **(Big shocker!).** Chi-Chi started to cry.

"He's dead." said Uub.

"Can't we use the Dragon Balls to bring him back?"

"Well I really don't know anymore. After all didn't the Dragon Balls disappear?" asked Uub.

"I don't think so I bet they… Yes they are because didn't Dende create new ones?"

"Oh yeah! Bulma where is the Dragon Radar?" asked Uub and Yamcha.

"Well I gave it to Trunks and so he might've given it to Piccolo." Bulma said.

"Does anyone know where Piccolo is?" asked Videl.

"I'm right here." came a cold deep voice.

"Oh heh, sorry Piccolo." Stammered Videl she was doing the famous Son grin.

"Humph." Said Piccolo and continued mediating.

"Wow! Uh Gohan is that all he does?" asked Videl.

"You DO know I'm right here right? I can answer things about me." Piccolo threw out an evil look that hasn't been seen since King Piccolo was around.

"Yes I do know but sorry and uh is that all you do? Mediate?" asked Videl.

"No I fight and I train and mediate and drink water." said Piccolo.

"Uh ok then." murmured Videl.

"Well anyway shall we find the Dragon Balls?" asked Yamcha breaking the silence.

"You are an idiot, of course we are." said Bulma tossing her hands in the air.

"Yeesh. You don't have to go crazy Bulma. How are the wizards?" asked Tenshinhan.

"I believe they are doing fine. Thanks to Vegeta's explanation of those one chambers that they used on Freeza's spaceship they will be completely healed in about twenty-four hours." explained Bulma.

"Good for them." said Tenshinhan.

"Oi we are finally healed!" came a voice from the doorway. At that voice everyone spun around and saw three teenage wizards.

"Man, Voldemort was strong but him plus Bibbidi and Bobbidi is just nightmarish." said a boy that had jet-black hair and bright green eyes. The most particular thing about him was a scar, not an ordinary scar but it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Uh ya, here is the problem we still don't know a thing about Voldemort. We know about Bibbidi and Bobbidi but not Voldemort. But of course you guys are from a different world than us. Has any one seen Uub? And for that matter Chaotzu?" Asked Yamcha.

"Chaotzu is off training his telepathic powers and I don't know where Uub is." said Tenshinhan.

"Hey guys what's up?" came a voice that sounded oddly familiar, a voice that put tears in Chi-Chi's eyes. A voice that sounded like…

"You guys, its Son Goku!" called Kuririn.

"Ya right. Son Goku is dead. Well that is what Uub told me anyways." said Videl. Everyone was so flabbergasted. Son Goku the one that got badly wounded by Kid Buu, alive? But then there was only one way for him to return that meant the seven magical orbs called the Dragon Balls.

"No it is me! And why is there a little me standing behind you leg Chi-Chi?" asked Goku. Did I ever mention he's naive?

"I'm Goten." Said Goten. For the first time in the little guy's life he saw his dad.

After Goten and Goku finally met each other, a new threat appeared. It was horrible the evil trio, Voldemort, Bibbidi, and Bobbidi, seemed to learn how to resurrect the dead and hence brought Evil Buu back life.

"Goku can you hear me?" asked a dismembered voice.

"I hear you loud Kibito Kai." answered Goku.

"Good! Do you by chance remember Buu?"

"Uh I believe so. Wasn't he the one that blew up the Earth?"

"Yes he is. My resources say that Bibbidi, Bobbidi, and Voldemort brought back Kid Buu. Now Bibbidi and Bobbidi have figured out a way to control Kid Buu and there is no guarantee what horrible things that will take place." Kibito Kai sounded so nervous about Kid Buu.

"We will train and stuff for his coming. Don't worry Kibito Kai." rushed in Gohan.

"When did you get here Gohan?" asked Goku.

"Just now."

"Oh."

"Well good luck everyone. Ancestor is fuming." said Kibito.

"Ok have fun."

"Ok everyone you heard them time to train!" said Goku.

"Yeah training! Training! Come on Big Brother! Let's go! Come on!" Shouted Goten.

"Uh Goten I'm gonna train with Piccolo." Said Gohan.

"NO FAIR!" screamed Goten," What about you Trunks you wanna train and practice fusion?"

"Sounds like fun! Heh prepare to get YOUR butt kicked." Snickered Trunks.

"Ya right." Goten said. The two chibis ran out the door.

"They BETTER not tear up the yard again." Bulma was steaming because when ever those two train SOMETHING ALWAYS gets ruined.

Vegeta was snickering and Goku was staring at Bulma like she finally cracked.

"And if they do mess up the yard. YOU TWO WILL BE FIXING IT!" Screamed Bulma. Immediately Goku and Vegeta stopped what they were doing got up and said," Yes Bulma."

Meanwhile back at the two Chibis …

"No fair Trunks, you said you wouldn't!" Complained Goten.

"Yeah so what! You also said you wouldn't do that either and you did!" Argued Trunks.

"I did nothing."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I DIDN'T DO A THING!" Screamed Goten.

"LIAR!" Screamed Trunks and to top it all off he finished it with a glare that could rival Vegeta's if that is even possible.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled Piccolo.

"Eep!" Said Trunks and Goten. "We will just practice fusion then." Trunks and Goten got in the Fusion stances and said," FUS…SON! HA!" And tadaa Gotenks was created.

"Yo Piccolo get out here! I wanna fight and of course I'm gonna win!" yelled Gotenks.

"Why that little brat! Gohan you go fight Gotenks and leave me to my peaceful meditating." Said Piccolo.

Gohan quickly transformed into the Great Saiyaman," Never Fear Piccolo! I'll fight the overconfident half-brother thing right away!" And he zipped out of the house. Everyone sweat-dropped, "Bulma, Why did you make my son look like a dork?" Cried Chi-Chi.

"Heh sorry but it does hide is identity good though right? Of course it does! I can hear Videl rant about the Great Saiyaman down Capsule Corp.'s hallway!" Said Bulma.

"You do know Trunks thinks Gohan looks like a total loser right?" Said Vegeta.

"My son's turning into a delinquent!" Cried Chi-Chi.

**Well since I forgot the Disclamier up at the top Vegeta will say it for me**

**Vegeta Disclaimer: She doesn't own Dragon ball Z or Harry Potter.**

**Well no sarcastic remarks I will try to find the next chapter ASAP**

**Vegeta: MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW ALSO!**

**ya ok you heard him**

**^_^ cheers**


End file.
